1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, and, more particularly, to a method to produce a hardcopy output of an image formed at least in part by perforations.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical imaging apparatus, such as a printer or an All-In-One machine (AIO), includes a print engine for forming an image on one or more sheets of print media, such as paper, using ink and/or toner. Such a print engine may be, for example, an ink jet print engine having a reciprocating printhead carrier, or an electrophotographic (e.g., laser) print engine. An AIO is a multifunction unit that is configured to perform stand alone functions, such as copying or facsimile receipt and transmission, or may be connected to a host computer via a communications link to facilitate a printing function.
One such imaging apparatus, for example, may further include a perforator unit for forming cuts or perforations in a sheet of media, such as paper. For example, a user may use the imaging apparatus to punch a series of holes around a specified area in order for the user to easily remove the area from the sheet of media.